


Only Loki is allowed to be mischievous

by LaDeeDa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, F/M, Gags, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loki - Freeform, Loki isn't evil, Loki/reader - Freeform, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prince Loki (Marvel), Punishment, Riding, Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, dragons tail, dragons tail spanking, just cheeky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDeeDa/pseuds/LaDeeDa
Summary: Loki x Reader where the reader is Loki's Lover/Sub/Plaything/Whatever and they have been causing a bit of mischief. That's pretty much all the plot I have to offer, I just wanted to write LokixReader porn. In this fic Loki is much more cheeky and playful rather than sly and evil, I like to think this is what he would have turned out to be like if it hadn't been for basically everything that happens in the MCU movies...You quickly realise that Loki likes to be the one causing mischief, not the one on the receiving end of it. He does not appreciate being teased. To teach you a lesson he has you marched into his bedchambers, stripped, bound and gagged. It will start with a spanking but you both know where it will end.





	Only Loki is allowed to be mischievous

You knew you shouldn't have wound him up, it was a foolish thing to do.

While his highness was the god of mischief, that only seemed to apply to mischief he caused, he did not appreciate your teasing games. You had not meant any harm by it, an innocent brush against him with your hand as you walked past, the sliding of your leg against his when you sat opposite him in the library... Wandering past his office window in an extremely revealing bathing suit... Maybe you had taken it a step too far, you knew how jealous he could get, and more than a couple of guards and servants had observed your little cat-walk through the gardens. Maybe he would have believed your story of 'going for a dip' if you had been walking towards the pool rather than away from it, bone-dry.

You would have sighed dramatically at your own stupidity if you didn't have a gag in your mouth, a metal bar coated in leather to give it a soft outside and hard core, perfect for biting down on without breaking any teeth, it sat half an inch back on your tongue, forcing your mouth to always be slightly open, no matter how hard you tried to press your lips closed over it. It was tied to your head tightly, the leather straps pressing into your cheeks, but not hard enough to leave a mark, prince Loki liked to do that himself. Your mouth wasn’t the only part of you that was feeling uncomfortable, your knees ached from kneeling on the floor of his highness' bedchamber and your arms were bound tightly behind you in more dark, luxurious leather, only the best for his toy. Loki had stripped you and trussed you up without a word after having you frogmarched to his bed chambers by two of his personal guards. You can't have been there as long as it felt, but you had no idea truly, Loki didn't keep clocks in there, it added another level to the sensory play when a sub lost all concept of time.

Said god paced around you now, gracefully but agonisingly slowly, taking his time to inspect you thoroughly. As he stepped lithely round in his circle his eyes never left your body, always grazing over a different area, his eyes so intense you could almost feel them touching whichever part they glided over. At first, you are watching him back, twisting your head to follow his movements, but soon it starts to bring on a wave of nausea and you settle for staring at the carpet between your ever-so-slightly parted knees.

You tense when the sound of his soft footsteps stops suddenly, you can no longer feel his eyes on you, he is stood behind you, waiting for something? As you begin to lift your head a rough shove sends you sailing forward and face down into the carpet, backside in the cool air. Your knees spread further to soften your fall but you still bump your forehead on the floor and wince. A soft chuckle behind you has you blushing, the sudden crack of a dragon's tongue against one of your pert bum cheeks has you gasping.

"Ah!” You cry out, your hands pulling against their binds to try and protect your sensitive skin. The pain isn't unbearable, yet, but it still stings. You secretly enjoy it but you’ll never admit that, at least not vocally, your body often betrays you.

"Yes, my little whore?" He asks innocently, before letting out another chuckle and swiping the leather implement against your bottom again. Another gasp rips from your throat, you hate that you can't see him, that you can't prepare yourself for the blows. Yet another hit slices across both cheeks and your body jerks in shock, pain and pleasure.

“Aaaaah!” Your voice is muffled and although you want to apologise, the garbled sound would make no sense, and knowing him like you did, he would probably pretend he couldn’t understand you even if he could, just for fun. Your pussy quivers, the pain is arousing you much more quickly than usual… Maybe you had been hoping… just a little… to be punished…

“Hmm?” He laughs, “I can’t quite understand you, darling.” he takes another swipe at you, and another, and another, you continue to gasp and moan, struggling under your restraints. You know he can see how wet you are becoming but it’s so hard to care.

“Aah!” A biting hit that catches the crease of your cheeks, “Aah!” a harsh strike to the soft, squishy centre of your bottom, “Aaaaah!” three quick smacks to the left and another three to the right. The stinging sensation is building now, becoming more and more painful, he knows your limits though and spanks you only twice more before dropping the instrument to the ground lazily.

“Such a well-behaved pet you are…” He coos. “You took your master’s beating so obediently.” You can hear the grin in his voice, “I’m so proud of you.” although he is probably teasing again, you can’t help but let the pride swell inside you, bathing in his praise. You pull again at the leather wrapped around your arms, they ache a little, but nothing compared to your legs pulsing beneath you and the smarting on your backside, he notices you straining and grabs the binds, pulling you up to your feet with them, and leads you to his bed. You move to sit but he grabs your arms again, “Not so fast, little one.” he chastises, taking a seat on the edge of the bed himself. “I want you in my lap when I fuck you.” The gag is removed carefully and you stretch your mouth and rub your dry lips together to bring the feeling back. “There, now I’ll be able to hear all the pretty sounds you’ll make for me, won’t I?” That cheeky smile never left his face, it made him look younger than his years, like a teenager who enjoyed pulling pranks on his tutors, rather than a grown man - god - who enjoyed pulling pranks on his king, you suppose some things never change but at least the mischief seems to keep him youthful in looks as well as attitude.

“Yes, master.” You reply.

“Turn around.” He twirls his finger at you and you face the opposite wall, turning your back on him. “And sit back on my lap.” You lower yourself unsteadily onto him, bracing yourself on the end of his knees. He laughs at your nerves and grabs you by the waist, pulling you back against him with little effort. One hand slides beneath you, toying with your wet folds, while the other massages your nipple, occasionally giving it a tweak. The pleasure has your thighs trembling already and you moan softly when he slides a finger inside your tight entrance, crooking it and stroking at you, coaxing out more of your slick juices. He chuckles as he adds more fingers, thrusting them more and more quickly as his member gets harder and begins to press against you through his trousers. You push your hips back, trying to rub against him while simultaneously driving his fingers in deeper. “Are you trying to tease me again, darling?” He moans into your neck, “Maybe you didn’t learn your lesson?” his fingers slide out.

“I did, sir.” You gasp, “I just…” he cuts you off when he hums in reply, pulls you both back further onto the bed and lifts you up onto your knees with your legs either side of his own. You brace yourself as he invades you, slowly pressing himself inside with a groan that quickly becomes a growl as he sinks deeper into you. He grabs your thighs and pushes you down, stretching you as he pushes all the way to the hilt. It aches and you gasp from the shock. You're so full. You let out a high whine, pushing yourself back against him - you want it all. He grunts and his hands slide up to your hips to get the final centimetres inside, holding you down firmly. He remains still, enjoying the sensation and panting softly.

"Please," You beg, "please move!" he groans low in his throat,

"But you're so tight, I want to stay buried in you forever." he teases.

"I need it!" You plead, attempting to rock your hips back, he thwarts your plan by gripping you tighter, holding you captive on his cock. He leans up, planting gentle kisses along your shoulders and up your neck. "Please," You whimper, "fuck me." his grip tightens painfully on your hips for a moment before he begins to lift you and slam you back down, hard and fast right off the bat.

"Hah." You pant, "Ah!" your eyebrows pull together and your mouth hangs open.

He groans, rocking his hips forward, trying to knock you off balance, you clamp your thighs to his legs, clinging on for dear life. He rolls his hips sensually, releasing another moan from your lips. He continues to plough into you but you keep your thighs tightly held against him. It feels so good, you whimper with every thrust, desperate for more despite your body already feeling overwhelmed.

Suddenly, he begins to bounce you, small, quick jerks of his hips that have you wobbling back and forth, your arms pulling at your restraints desperately as your body prepares to fall face-first off the end of the bed. With a particularly vicious thrust you slip, a gasp escaping your lips as you pitch forward, only to be caught at the last second by a hand yanking you back by the leather binding your arms. He sits up as he flings you back, holding you against his chest and pressing his nose into your hair.

"Not so fast, little one." He growls in your ear. You whimper, your legs aching from being tensed for so long. He keeps his grip on you and quickly picks up his tempo again, if it weren't for his hand holding you in place you would have been thrown across the floor with the power of his thrusts. He uses the cuffs as reigns, holding you exactly where he wants you as he pounds into your warm, wet hole. You squeal and pant, your exhausted legs trembling. He rams his hips up to yours, bouncing your body like a doll's in his lap, you don't know why the thought turns you on, he's so much stronger than you had expected. It clearly turns him on too as a barely contained groan rumbles through his chest and you feel his dick, although you don't know how it's possible, get even harder.

You wish you could watch as your body is lifted as though it were a feather with nothing but his cock, the thought alone arouses on even more and you cry out pitifully, craving release. Slim fingers glide over your thighs and down to your cunt, playing with your clit, pulling your hood back and rubbing at it gently, circling the very tip with an almost ghost-like touch. It doesn’t take much before you cum, white-hot flashes of pleasure surging down your limbs and holding your body captive, a scream bursting from your throat as you ride it out, literally, while he jerks his hips up a few more times, drawing out his own orgasm with the clench of your insides. You slump, fully spent.

“No time for rest, my dear,” Loki chuckles behind you. “I think I’m ready for round two already.”


End file.
